hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakunoda
|kana = パクノダ |rōmaji = Pakunoda |name = Pakunoda |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Iseki Yoshiko (1999) Romi Park (2011) |english voice = Tracy Sutton (1999) Erica Lindbeck (2011) |gender = Female |status = Deceased |height = 182 cm (5'11.5") |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue grey (1999) Brown (2011) |blood type = O |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe member #9 |previous affiliation = Phantom Troupe |type = Specialization |abilities = Reminiscence Scan Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb: (Recollection Bullet) |image gallery = yes }} Pakunoda (パクノダ, Pakunoda) was the former #6 or #9 member of the Phantom Troupe (the other one is Shalnark), an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Her physical strength ranked eleventh in the group. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Pakunoda is a tall slender woman with long pointed features. She usually shows little emotion. She has short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature is her aquiline nose. Her attire consists of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposes much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Personality Pakunoda exudes an air of self-confidence that can be intimidating to others. Pakunoda is completely loyal to Chrollo, and even goes against the Troupe and Chrollo's own saying that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader in order to rescue him. Pakunoda is very loyal to the Spider as well, as she sacrificed herself so that her comrades could know about Kurapika's ability. Like the other members of the Troupe, she does not care at all about those who do not belong to the group. A notable exception are Gon and Killua: she was impressed by their refusal to run away so that the deal between the Troupe and Kurapika could be made without victims and thus hopefully end without consequence. She sort of "awarded" them by including their decision in the memories she left to her comrades. Background Pakunoda is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 The original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 30th, Pakunoda and the other Phantom Troupe members gather in their hideout, somewhere in Yorknew City, where the boss Chrollo announces they're stealing all of the items being auctioned in the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 A few hours before the auction went underway, Pakunoda is part of the group that stays behind in the hideout, while the other group head to the location where the Underground Auction was being held.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Uvogin however gets in contact with Chrollo and divulges to him, the items up for auction have been moved and the Shadow Beasts will take action against them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Sometime after Uvogin was captured, Pakunoda and the other troupe member listen to Chrollo surmise Chain User is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer. When Gon and Killua tail the Troupe members Nobunaga and Machi in hopes to locate their base. They're each trapped by Pakunoda and Phinks, who confront the boys. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 Immediately Pakunoda questions Gon if he knows someone who uses a chain, but he claims he doesn't. Machi asks if he's lying Pakunoda, but she thinks he isn't, but is willing to check if he is. She's then contacted by Phinks, who informs her that Killua has surrendered much to Gon's surprise and soon the boys are lead to their hideout. As soon as Nobunaga learns that Shizuku lost to Gon in an arm wrestling match, Nobunaga challenges Gon to one and the rest of the Troupe and Killua all observe it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 As soon as the arm wrestling match was over, the Troupe decide what to do with the boys, Franklin asks Pakunoda's opinion, who states she examined them both on their way there and they knew nothing about the Chain User. This baffles Machi as her intuition had her believe the boys were connected to the Chain User, but doesn't deny Pakunoda's judgement. The boys then talk about their situation and Killua realizes how Pakunoda examined them. Later Shalnark hands out copies of detailed information on the Phantom Troupe that he received from the Hunter Association website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 On the night of September 3rd, the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where over 200 heavily armed mafioso surrounding the Cemetery Building, were slaughtered by the 9 troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 During the rescheduled Underground Auction, Pakunoda wheeled out copies of the items up for Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Kurapika manages to win the Scarlet Eyes, while Pakunoda and Phinks wrap up the Scarlet Eyes in a box and present it to Kurapika. The Phantom Troupe celebrate the success of the heist back in their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On September 4th, after Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio, reunite with each other Kurapika reveals he's the Chain User and reveals the secrets to them feeling reassured as the Phantom Troupe are now dead. Killua on the other hand confesses Pakunoda's ability to scan people for information, but Gon reassures them they didn't reveal anything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 At that moment in time Chrollo decides the Phantom Troupe to leave Yorknew City. However, Nobunaga insists on staying and find the Chain User who killed Uvogin and so he could avenge the death of his friend. Chrollo agitated by Nobunaga's stubbornness, asks Nobunaga a series of questions. Nobunaga does and then writes them down on a piece of paper. The Troupe then witness Chrollo use his newest stolen Hatsu the Lovely Ghostwriter. After reading his fortune Nobunaga reveals to everyone that half of the Troupe will perish by next week. Shizuku confirms it by having her Fortune read revealing she'll die next week and then Pakunoda and Shalnark.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Chrollo recounts what his fortune said, while Phinks claims none of them have Scarlet Eyes, so it must be the Chain User. Pakunoda then recalls the Scarlet Eyes once belonged to the Kurta Clan and Feitan states the possibility that there could be a survivor. Back to Kurapika and the group, Killua convinces Kurapika that they should go after the rest of the Phantom Troupe and since Pakunoda is a dangerous woman that could learn Kurapika's secret, to which he agrees. After Chrollo does all of the members fortunes aside from Phinks and Feitan, Hisoka reads his fortune and Pakunoda approaches him while inquiring to read his fortune. Although reluctant to have her read it, he allows her to, because of her insistence. Pakunoda then reads the fortune and becomes shocked by it's content. Distraught after reading Hisoka's fortune, she asks Franklin to read it. He does and reveals that Hisoka is as a traitor to the Troupe. Nobunaga then reads it and tries to retaliate against Hisoka, but is stopped by Chrollo. During an explanation of Hisoka's fortune, it's revealed that Pakunoda is Specialist and has a 2nd ability to transfer memories she collects through conjured bullets that only Chrollo is aware of.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 When Kurapika and the group decide to hunt the Phantom Troupe again, Kurapika states their target is only Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 Though before they start, Gon listens to Kurapika explain the secrets to his Chain Jail even though consequentially Pakunoda could scan him for the information and use it her disadvantage. Apparently Pakunoda's fortune foretold within a week's time she'll have to make decision from 2 choices until she faces off with death. As soon as Chrollo decides to stay in Yorknew City he divides the Troupe into groups and Pakunoda is matched up with Machi and Shizuku.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 After learning that the Nostrade Family information has been updated, Shizuku and Pakunoda discuss why Neon Nostrade came to the city in first place and Pakunoda thinks it was because of the Underground Auction. Chrollo overhears the conversation and thanks them for it, as he realizes that Kurapika is one of Neon's Bodyguards and has a hold of the Scarlet Eyes. Kortopi tracks down the Scarlet Eyes location and so Chrollo teams up Nobunaga, Kortopi, and Pakunoda to locate the Scarlet Eyes and hopefully the Chain User. Finding this out and Nobunaga convincing Chrollo to have him join them, he orders Pakunoda's group to follow him. Soon Chrollo accompanied by Pakunoda, Shizuku, Kortopi, Machi, and Nobunaga, gather outside start their hunt to track the Chain User.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 As the Troupe head out they're tailed by Killua and Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Outside the Ripa train station, Kortopi informs the group the Scarlet Eyes are on the move, the group start running and sensing they're being tailed, split into two groups. Pakunoda was in the group with Nobunaga and Kortopi and as soon as they locate the Scarlet Eyes they find Squala who is demanded to exit the car he's in by Nobunaga as Pakunoda points her gun at him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Pakunoda then interrogates Squala about information on a Chain User breaking his right arm in the process and Nobunaga slices his head off when he becomes hostile when provoked about his girlfriend Eliza. Pakunoda then uses her Memory Bomb Hatsu to transfer what she found out from Squala to Nobunaga and Kortopi and then contacts Chrollo to update him on the situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Just before 7:00 P.M. Pakunoda and group arrive at the Hotel Beitacle to regroup with Chrollo and his group along with Gon and Killua. Sensing that the boys are hiding something, Chrollo asks Pakunoda to scan what they're hiding. The boys try and stall for time until a blackout occurs and they retaliate against Pakunoda by breaking her left arm and smashing her face, sending her backwards. The boys however are restrained again, but it's revealed that Chrollo is missing. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 The Troupe shocked by Chrollo's disappearance, Machi asks Pakunoda if she's alright. She details her injuries and when she was about to explain what the boys were hiding, Nobunaga stops her and hands her a message left for her. Pakunoda reads the message claiming Chrollo will die if she reveals what's she's learned from the boys. She then scans the message for authenticity and it does while revealing Kurapika was amongst the people in the hotel. She then contemplates how Kurapika has managed to pull all off capturing Chrollo and how the boys are still of use to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 While Pakunoda wanted to continue contemplating over what has occurred, Nobunaga snaps her out of it and tells her to stay quiet for now, to which she agrees. As Machi and Nobunaga talk with one another, Pakunoda reminisces about when the Phantom Troupe first started. She then contemplates what and how should everything be done to prevent Chrollo's death as she realizes her fortune predicted something like this would happen, but it would occur a week from that day. While she contemplates on whether to speak or not, Machi reassures her and reinforces the fact that she should stay quiet. The lights in the hotel then turn back on, so Nobunaga contacts Phinks to inform him of the present situation, while Pakunoda thinks she'll rescue Chrollo even if she has to betray the spider. Soon, Phinks accompanied by Shalnark and Feitan and are brought up to date on the situation. Phinks then receives a call from Chrollo and answers it and when he's done hands it over to Pakunoda who then listens to Kurapika's demands and when she's done leaves by herself to head to the Ringon Airport by 8 O'clock.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 As soon as Pakunoda tries to leave Phinks and Nobunaga argue whether they should follow her or not. They're stopped by Shizuku who uses Blinky to drain Nobunaga of his energy when he comes volatile. Kurapika then contacts Phinks and reassures him that if they all don't return to their base within 30 minutes or follow Pakunoda, Chrollo will die. Meanwhile as Chrollo is in a car while being restrained in chains by Kurapika, he hopes that Pakunoda brings the entire Phantom Troupe, because Kurapika would place his friends before his mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Upon Pakunoda's arrival at the airport, Kurapika contacts and orders her to board one of the airships. Within the airship she confirms she's Pakunoda of the Phantom Troupe, to which Melody confirms. Kurapika then states a series of conditions to follow in order to exchange her hostages the boys for his hostage Chrollo, and the consequences if she disobeys them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Pakunoda agrees to the conditions and has a Judgement Chain wrapped around her and Chrollo's hearts. While this all occurs Melody contemplates Kurapika's true feelings about the situation at hand and how he feels by Pakunoda's will to cooperate with him. Pakunoda then listens to Kurapika's final conditions and when he was done she requests that they land the airship so she can start them. However Kurapika demands to know why Pakunoda is willing to go through all of his conditions so willingly and does she think that he'll really release Chrollo if she follows his conditions. Pakunoda answers yes and admits she feels reassured he will after he asked him all of that. She then returns to the hideout and explains the conditions set by Kurapika to the Troupe and immediately Phinks demands to know where Kurapika is so he can be dealt with, but Machi intervenes defending Pakunoda. Phinks continues to voice his displeasure about following the Chain Users demands as Pakunoda is persistent on taking the boys with her and not disclosing where she's going with them. Kortopi then sides with Pakunoda and Machi, claiming him and Machi should be able to deal with Phinks. Feitan gets involved in defense of Phinks and they all use their Ren. While Phinks can't fathom why Pakunoda, Machi, and Kortopi are going against them, Feitan believes they're being manipulated by the Chain User. Gon intervenes in defense for Pakunoda, aggravating Phinks, but Franklin voices his opinion and convinces Phinks to allow Pakunoda and the boys to leave. Upon her arrival at the airport, Pakunoda is mortified by the fact that Hisoka has appeared, which could compromise the exchange process. Hisoka manages to convince Kurapika to allow him to ride on the airship with Pakunoda and the boys. At an undisclosed location the exchange takes place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 While Hisoka confronts Chrollo, Pakunoda patiently waits the outcome. Learning that Chrollo can no longer use Nen Hisoka boards the airship and informs Pakunoda they can leave without Chrollo. When heading back to the airport Hisoka confesses that he had a friend disguise himself as him and no longer has a reason to kill Chrollo for now, shocking Pakunoda. At the airport Pakunoda contacts Phinks and after she does Hisoka reveals what his fortune truly said. On her way back to the hideout, Pakunoda encounters a little kitten that meows at her and with a warm smile she meows back. Back at the hideout Phinks demands answers from Pakunoda. Willing to answer them, she first asks if Phinks, Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi, Feitan, and Shalnark trust her as she activates her Hatsu, while pointing her gun at them. Although Phinks thinks she's being manipulated, Nobunaga stops him and reassures him. Pakunoda then fires her gun and transfers her memories to everyone she named off, causing her heart to be crushed by the Judgement Chain killing her. Shizuku checks Pakunoda's body and confirms she's dead, but inquires what did killing herself accomplish. A somber Phinks calmly states that he'll explain it to everyone and that he understands everything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc Phinks and Feitan confront Gon and Killua at the Southernpiece auction house and Phinks informs the boys that Pakunoda died. It's also revealed that on the night of the exchange Pakunoda inquires the boys why they're refusing to flee, because of her injuries they can easily escape making her lose her leverage and have Chrollo killed. But the boys refuse to because Kurapika is their friend and that allowing the exchange to occur is the best solution. Phinks also admits that Pakunoda was grateful to the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Sometime after the Southernpiece auction, Machi could be seen sitting near Pakunoda's grave within the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Appearances in Other Media Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Pakunoda briefly appears as a Soul Doll made by Omokage accompanied by four of the Shadow Beasts Uvogin killed in the Gordeau Desert. They all planed to ambush and kill Gon, Killua, and Retz and steal their eyes, but fail due to getting trapped in Machi's Nen threads and being sliced to pieces by Nobunaga's sword. Abilities & Powers Due to Pakunoda being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but she is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced Strength: Pakunoda ranked eleventh in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily, as she did with Squala's right arm when he lied to her. She can easily lift two kids off the ground and hold them high with no effort. Enhanced Endurance: Pakunoda is very resilient to pain: she demonstrated it when Killua broke her arm and a couple of teeth and didn't seem troubled in the least. Keen Intellect: Albeit inferior to Shalnark and Chrollo in terms of intellect, she is quite smart. However, her intellect was eclipsed by her loyalty to Chrollo, whose capture led her to be upset and thus confused about what decision to make. Proficient Marksman: Pakunoda fights using her gun. In the 2011 anime she was briefly shown shooting with two guns. It should be noted she was able to hit six consenting Phantom Troupe members squarely in the forehead with her Memory Bombs in the brief instant between the first pull of the trigger and the crushing of her heart. The full extent of her skills, however, has never been revealed. Expert in Tailing: Pakunoda is good at following a target without being found out. Gon and Killua weren't able to notice her at all, and even Machi and Nobunaga, who sensed her presence, where unable to recognize her. NVC Expert: She is extremely knowledgeable in non-verbal communication, as she can often tell when one person is lying without the help of her power. Nen Pakunoda is the Phantom Troupe's Specialist and has a very unique ability. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's thoughts. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Shalnark even stated that Pakunoda's abilities are a rare breed. She is also proficient in the use of Zetsu, as seen when she pursued Gon and Killua unnoticed. Trivia * In the official databook, her name is "Phalcnothdk". * In the Third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Pakunoda took 23rd place with 83 votes. * In Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime adaptation Pakunoda is the number 9 member of the Phantom Troupe. In the manga it was only said that her and Shalnark's numbers are #6 and #9 and it is unknown which was her's. But we know that Pakunoda was a founding member of the Phantom Troupe. * Pakunoda is played by Ikeda Yukiko in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. References Navigation fr:Pakunoda Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters